The objectives of this Core project are to: 1) Provide quantitative support for clinical, laboratory, and community research performed by Program Project investigators; 2) Provide information processing and computing resources for the research Projects. The specific aims of this Core include the following: 1) Design and review the protocols, including feasibility, sample size, and study duration; 2) Quality control including randomization procedures, design of forms, and minimize bias in endpoint ascertainment; 3) Computerized data storage retrieval, and report generation; 4) Program interface, including laboratory computer equipment and software; 5) Monitor the ongoing progress of studies and provide the statistical and graphical procedures for data analysis including modeling and assessment of confidence.